


玫瑰的眼淚

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 阿布羅狄死後，他的女友為尋找自己的男人前往聖域……舊文轉載
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Angela, Pisces Aphrodite/OFC, Pisces Aphrodite/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰的眼淚

雙魚宮的玫瑰依然在怒放，可是它們的主人卻再也沒有回來！

年輕的聖鬥士們在勇闖十二宮時都曾親眼目睹那玫瑰的美麗，看見它的主人安詳的躺在那裏，可是他們卻不曾知道在遠離聖域千裏之外的格陵蘭島上也盛開著無數這般美麗的花朵，日復一日的等待著它們的主人，還有那個一直在守護這些花的女孩也每天站在海邊，翹首以盼的等待那個在夢中出現過千次萬次的身影。

“小姐，天晚了，海上風大，回去吧！”壹個恭敬的身影站在女孩身後，關心的看著自己的主人。

金色的頭發迎著海風飄動，如星的雙眸中浮現出失望的神色，又是空等的壹天，玫瑰色的雙頰漸漸變白，她已經在這裏等了很久，可是等來的只有失望，他為什麽還不回來，他曾答應過她等壹消滅那些日本來的叛徒就回來陪她的，他從未失言過，可是為什麽........

她是註定不可以離開這個小島的，這是她的命運，所以不管她有多擔心也不可以離開這裏去聖域找他，她擔心過、心驚過、害怕過，可是她能做的卻只有等待。她給他寫過信，可是他從來都不回信，時間壹天天的過去，在時間裏的流逝裏她也明白了些什麽，可是仍每天到這裏來等候，她在祈盼奇跡的到來，希望有一天可以看見在海上出現那個美麗而執著的男人，可以看見那個率直而勇敢的戰士，為了這個，她依然在等待.......

不可以再這樣等下去了，有種不詳的預感在她的心中漸漸擴散，她暗下決心，就算是付出生命的代價她也要前往聖域壹探究竟，在她有限的生命中，他是她的全部，無論如何她都要去見他壹面，不怪他違背了自己的誓言，只要他還平安！謝絕了忠誠的侍從要跟她壹同前往的好意，畢竟玫瑰花還需要人照顧，希望等他回到這個島上時可以看見滿目的絢麗。這也是她對他的誓言！去聖域的路是漫長而艱辛的，尤其是對她而言，離開了格陵蘭島，她每走壹步都像是踩在炙熱的鐵板上，火熱的驕陽照在身上讓她有種快要燃燒的感覺，喉嚨似乎冒煙，眼睛也被光線炙的幾乎睜不開，但是無論是怎樣的困難她都可以忍受，因為在她心中總有那麽壹個身影在指引著她，壹想到可以見到他，太陽似乎也沒那麽可怕了。

終於來到了聖域，來到了十二宮，她見到了他發誓用生命去守護的女神雅典娜，但那看上去只是壹個普通的日本女孩，當那個叫城戶沙織的女孩知道了她的來意，臉上閃過一絲驚訝，而壹個站在她身後的有著亞麻色頭發的男孩在驚訝過後深深的低下頭去。在女神和她的幾個聖鬥士的陪同下，她步出神殿前往他守護的宮殿，臺階上到處是已經枯萎的玫瑰花，一陣風吹過，枯葉在她腳下打個轉，便不知所蹤了。她蹲下身去，輕輕撿起一只還算完整的玫瑰花，雙唇輕輕碰著它那曾經嬌艷的花瓣，只是那麽輕輕的一碰，花瓣就在瞬間雕零，隨風而去。

這塊冰冷的石碑就是他的全部了，跪在他的墓碑前，手指輕輕滑過他的名字——阿布羅狄，那個在天地之間發出光芒的美戰士，此刻卻只是一塊毫無生氣的灰色的石碑，不符合他的氣質啊，她不由苦笑。身後的雅典娜正在像她講述當時的情況，她回過頭去看那個殺死阿布羅狄的兇手，兇手這個詞實在是不怎麽適合他，他分明還是個孩子，溫和的眼神，秀麗的面容，不是個做戰士的料啊！

很奇怪，她並不恨那個殺死他的那個叫阿瞬的聖鬥士，仇恨不是解決事情的方法。在這個世界上她最了解的人就是阿布羅狄，還清楚的記得他坐在玫瑰花叢中對她訴說著自己成為聖鬥士的喜悅，以及更多是關於他的夢想，他對正義的向往，對於和平的期冀。在他的心中他是生而為保衛大地的和平而戰鬥的，這是他存在的意義。阿布羅狄的語氣是那麽的鏗鏘有力，以至於她這種弱女子也理解了他的心情。所以當她知道他是為了自己信奉的正義守衛聖域與教皇而死時一點也不奇怪，相反，她為他高興，他是為了自己的信仰而死，他死得其所，他應該是含笑而去的吧！但是死亡畢竟是一件令人難過的事情，坐在他的墓前，她的心情前所未有的悲涼，她失去了全部，為了那僅存的希望，她千裏迢迢來到聖域，可是等待她的卻是死亡的陰影。如果她沒有來這裏，乖乖的在島上等待的話，就會一直心存他或者的夢，可是是她自己打碎了這個夢，也打碎了自己的夢和生命。

她並不後悔，與其守著一個空洞的假象，不如去和他在一起，身上的無力感已經讓她認識到自己的生命已經沒有多長時間了，望著滿目的創痍，她輕輕的將臉頰貼在冰冷的墓碑上：“你長眠的地方不應該如此荒涼！你是個華麗的男人呢！”說著，她捧起地上枯萎的草葉花蒂，“你不會寂寞的，因為大家都會陪伴著你！”話音未落，一行清淚已經滾落臉頰，對現在的她而言流淚也已是一件困難的事情。淚水滴落在枯葉上，枯葉發出微微的光亮，漸漸又從中散發出無數的光點，像是螢火蟲、像是星星一般在空氣中蔓延，覆蓋整個大地。

她輕輕站起身，準確說應該是飄起來，沖著身後的人微微一笑，在眾人的一片驚訝中，身體漸漸變的透明，終於在一片光點的圍繞中消失了。

傳說在希臘聖域的第十二宮與教皇廳之間的通路上開滿了美麗的玫瑰花，而在雙魚座黃金聖鬥士阿布羅狄的墓前開著一朵罕見的金色的玫瑰花，微風中，花瓣輕輕碰觸墓碑，像是在傾訴著什麽.....

據說女神雅典娜還曾給這玫瑰花園取過一個傷感的名字——“玫瑰的眼淚”.......


End file.
